During the last decade much data have accumulated to show that ethanol administered during intrauterine development of the fetus adversely affects the outcome of pregnancy. A new syndrome known as fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) has been recognized. We have started a project to examine the various effects of ethanol on the developing mammalian fetus. So far we have examined the effect of ethanol on the beta-endorphin receptor levels in the adult rat brain as well as the gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase activity in various organs of these animals. It has been found that both of these parameters are adversely affected by ethanol. We plan to examine these parameters in the fetuses of alcohol and non alcohol treated animals.